Charles Lee Anderson and The Angered Harry Potter spirits
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Real Person Fanfiction combined with Harry Potter fanfiction.


Charles Lee Anderson and the Angered Harry Potter spirits.(Real Person fanfiction x-over with Hp Fanfiction.)

Narration: Little do people know this but world, alternate, parallel world even fanfiction worlds exist in their own little dimension, and well, considering Mrs. J.K. Rowling wrote a novel, that novel exists in their own little dimensions as do the Warner Brothers version of Harry Potter movies exist in their own little dimension as well too. However when the character's spirits are angered or magic somehow finds it's way into our dimension, people who are the look alike will get possessed by the Canon version of whomever they look like.

For example: A 27 yr old adult brown-haired, blue eyed Caucasian/White man who goes by the name of Charles 'Lee' Anderson and a 27 yr old black-haired, blue-eyed Caucasian/White beauty who goes by the name of Lorraine 'Kate' Compton. Lee is Harry's look-alike and Kate is Ginny's look-alike. This is the story of the possession of what happened during the possession as well, too.

Halloween 2020.

A Full Moon, Lee and Kate mistakenly stepped out into the Halloween evening loving the feeling of the full moon unbeknownst to them that the future spirits of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter were lurking about, wanting to get revenge on all of the non-canon shipping couplings. Especially on the creator of J. , but first the spirits knew they had to bide their time and infiltrate themselves into the lives of Lee and Kate. And unknowingly. Harry entered Lee's body and Lee's eyes glew green and somehow stayed green and Ginny entered Kate's body and Kate's eyes glew brown and somehow stayed brown. Harry and Ginny looked around both of the body they were possessing memories. Ginny found out that Kate loved Lee, but couldn't trust herself or having children, because she was SVUed which is not a good thing. Harry found out that Lee's body and his memories were extremely similar to his own childhood and felt sympathetic to Lee and wanting to hurry up and get his revenge.

(A/N: Lee is acting as Harry's Conscious while Possessing Lee's and it would be Harry-Lee when speaking to another character and Kate will be acting as Ginny's conscious while Possessing Kate. and it will be Ginny-Kate when speaking to another character. otherwise when Lee and Harry converse or Kate and Ginny converse, it will be as if Lee and Kate were talking to themselves out loud or in their mindscape so to speak).

Harry-Lee used Lee's memories to find out where his wife's counterpart lived. Hoped she still lived there as well or hope Mr. Compton would tell if Kate moved out or not. Harry-Lee drove over the next morning around 11am and knocked on the door. and nobody answered not even Mr. Compton.

A neighbor Ms. Callahan

Callahan said, "Hello, are you looking for someone?"

Harry-Lee nodded, "I'm looking for who lives here, do you know who lives here in this trailer?"

Callahan said, "Oh you mean Kate don't you. I don't know why she's cut her hair like that, but I'm assuming you might know."

Harry-Lee nodded, "Unfortunately yes, I'm aware of what might've happened during her childhood, didn't someone her screams during 2003?"

Callahan said, "i wasn't around her back then, what do you supposed happened?"

Harry-Lee said, "I'm guessing she might've been SVUed so to speak and wanted to see if I could help her through it based on the ways she's been acting out she hasn't let well, anyone get close to her."

Callahan glowered, "Who do you think did this to her?"

Harry-Lee said, "I wish I knew. It took me this long to figure it out, and this time I won't leave without an answer."

Callahan nodded, "Good Luck."

Harry-Lee made his way to Kate's job somewhere in Braselton and met her on her Lunchbreak at a McDonald's parking lot.

Ginny-Kate said, "Hello may I help you, Lee?"

Harry-Lee said, "Gin, it's me Harry."

Ginny-Kate said, "Really prove it."

Harry-Lee said, "You and Kate both have a crush on me as well as Kate having a crush on Lee."

Ginny-Kate said, "I'm afraid, I seen her well her you-know."

Harry-Lee said, "Abuse?"

Ginny-Kate nodded, "Sexual Abuse from both father and brothers."

Harry-Lee growled, "Where are those damn bastards, I'll kill them. I'll poison them with Rat poisoning."

Ginny-Kate said, "Don't, she, Kate doesn't want revenge like that, well, in a way she does but not like that. She cut her hair to confuse the children to become transgenders. In a way that is a sort of a revenge on her abusers because they wouldn't like being a parent of transgender child. Not she's not transgender herself no. of course not. Thankfully. But it was a way of getting back at her abusers and she's just about done with her vague trickiness anyways. She spread a sickness to her nieces and nephews and they are now sick and hopefully well, it's cured in her body but not cured in her nephews and nieces and her abusers will fall or already fallen like her father died earlier this year thankfully.

Harry-Lee said, "Yes, thankfully, does she have money to purchase a wig in your hair color your original color as Ginny and we will go by our real names while we are possessing Lee and Kate.

Ginny said, "Fine with me, Harry Potter."

Harry said, "I love you Gin."

Ginny replied, "I love you too, Harry James Potter. I am getting sick and fucking tired of these fanfiction writers, having me with Draco (gags), when will they see the fuckin' truth."

Harry sighed, "I don't know, I guess they'll never find the true truth until Rowling messed up everything that she didn't published, but it was entirely her fault, it was her publishers so we get revenge on them first."

Harry and Ginny booked a flight to London, England.

On Nov 5, 2020 they found out where J.K. Rowling lived and added a glow-in-the dark white paint to their clothes and skin to give the reminiscent feel of a spirit glowing and haunting feel. It was white and clear at the same time too. Harry fed chloroform to her husband and her adult children that were spending the night at the mansion and all, except Miss Rowling herself.

Harry howled, "Joooo-A-Annnnneee RRRRRooooowwllingggg, Waaaaaake UUUUP.

Joanne shot up and saw spirits of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley and wondering what they were doing in this dimension.

Ginny howled, "Yoooou have a aaaaalot to paaay for Miss Rowling. By allllowing faaaanfiiiicction authors puttting us with ooooothers. which is agaiiiinst the wizarding gods laws. Telllll the truuuuuuth about the Damsel-in-Distress Rescue Betrothal Bond. otherwise you will be killed by uuuuus... the fanfiction authors willllll face the same fate as you too."

Joanne said, "B-b-b-but people w-w-w-won't believe me."

Harry howled, "Maaaake thhhemmmm beeelieeeve yoooou otherwise yoouuuu diiiiiiiiiie... as do the othersss. This weeeeee swear. Because me and Giiiin loooove each other and we would never do what the others suggest, I would never use Gin and she will never fall in love with another person at alllllllllllll. Dooooo whhat weeeee saaaaaay otherwise you and the fanfictions authors of nooooooon-canoooon ships and caaaaanon ships turn au or au turn caaaaaanon shipssssss will diiiiiiiie by our ghooooostly hands. We possessed our look-alikes in this dimension or muuuuggggle counterparts of the Ameriiiiicas. We stayed possessed until yoooou write this wrong, either get all of the Harrry Potter fanfiction taken down or oooootherwise yoou and the others will die."

Joanne nodded, "How long do I have?"

Harry howled, "You have until our counterparts change to our names in the US permanently after we finish possessing them. We will alternate our times in possessing our human muggle counterparts with their original spppiiiiiirriiiiitss."

Ginny said, "Thaaaat ggggives yoooou siiiiix moooonthssss to one yeeearrr from Now. Nov. 5, 2021 will be your death date if you don't get Harry Potter fanfiction taken down."

Joanne nodded, "I promise they will but suing take usually more than year."

Ginny howled, "Weeee givvve you lesss, because it is a blasphemed against the wiiiiiizarrrrdding god and aaaaalllll. You have a yearrrrrrr.

a bright light shone through and blinded her and deafened her ears. and Harry and Ginny left Miss Rowling's place and she knew she was paranoid but ghosts do show up on film. and left a nanny-cam in her bedroom during the nighttime after they went to bed and she played it back and saw a transparent form of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley seeking revenge for allowing fanfiction authors to place Harry and Ginny in an alternate coupling. She was frightened to death.

She went downstairs and watched the cam over and over hopefully the ghosts were faked but once she realized the ghosts were real she knew she had to hurry up and start with her lawyers again.

She called her lawyer over. Jemma Dawson or Lawyer Dawson.

Lawyer Dawson said, "Jo, what can I do for you?"

Jo asked, "Is there a way to change my mind about my fanfiction stance and get all Harry Potter fanfictions that are non canon couplings from the web or all of them if it comes to that?"

Lawyer Dawson said, "it will take some time, but it might be possible, but what's the matter, anything you say will be confidential between me and you."

Jo nodded, "I'll have to come out eventually about the truth, parallel worlds do exist, wait I was visited by the wizarding god personally back in the early 90s and well, let's just say the books you read, the reasons why they weren't published was because it was too realistic to the most point and all. I always had a plan on using Harry and Ginny together because of the rescue but most people might've thought it might been forced and I should've never agreed to allow fanfiction writers out right allowment. Watch this nanny-cam. You will understand why."

Dawson watched the haunting of Harry and Ginny. "You do realize these could be too extreme Harry Potter fans that only like Harry and Ginny couplings?"

Jo nodded, "Yes, but the problem with that theory, i'm telling you this, I'm the only one who knows the truth about the wizarding world over there and the only person besides me knows this, Harry, Ginny and the wizarding god himself, when Harry saved Ginny in the chamber it enact a Damsel-in-Distress Rescue Betrothal Bond which means Harry had to marry Ginny and Ginny had to marry Harry otherwise they would've both become infertile and whomever they did marry if they didn't marry each other well, the current partner will die within a month to one year depending on their families alignment after the marriage, 1 month for dark aligned, 3 months for neutral, supports dark; 6 months for neutral spouses, 9 months for neutral supports light and on their 1 year anniversary would die if they were light aligned. Cho is technically a Dark Aligned female. Susan and the other girls were completely light, Tracey Davis is completely Neutral, as is Blaize Zabini and Dean is light. Michael is Light. Hermione is light, Daphne Greengrass is neutral supports dark. So if Harry married Hermione, Hermione would've died 1 yr after she married Harry and many other will die the same way. This is the reason because they, the spirits of the canon world threaten me with my life and the other fanfiction authors as well, too.

Dawson nodded, "Alright, so what makes you think about this is not a prank."

Jo said, "Because they mentioned it, not directly but they implied it. No one knows of the damsel-in-distress, other than my publishers and now you. They said, it wouldn't have gotten views or likes or I wouldn't have sold as much books as did."

Dawson said, "Alright, we will keep this between how long do you have?"

Jo said, "1 yr before they kill me and the fanfiction authors, because they have time to search for all of them, it's luckily it's over 800,000 fanfictions for Harry Potter it should take them awhile as long as they don't have any magic."

Dawson nodded, "I'll get to work on it right away. Thank you for telling me and showing me."

Jo shuddered.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were out in London.

Charring Cross Road, London.

Ginny said, "The Leaky Cauldron doesn't exist here odd, but if magic doesn't exist."

Harry said, "Not necessarily, Gin, magic does it, but it's well passive magic, like dream premonitions, and empathy and telepathy it isn't as strong as an active telepath, but there are passives telepaths as well too. But according to Lee's Memories there is a similar Bar to the Leaky Cauldron called the Porcupine."

Ginny nodded, "Ah, there it is."

Harry and Ginny walked into the bar and felt at home oddly enough.

Barkeep said, "Welcome, a bit late for dressing up for Halloween isn't it?"

Harry said, "Oh, It's just I relate to Harry alot and I though it might be fun to turn these Hogwarts cloaks into a fun everyday wear true I need find better fabric and make the robes a bit longer according to the book."

Barkeep nodded, "They are quite short aren't they, and it's a good thing you are wearing pants as well."

Harry nodded, "Yes, of course."

Harry-Lee and Ginny-Kate got some drinks and stares."

Ginny-Kate said, "People look at you because there are very rare Harry-Potter look alikes that make up exactly to the book and same thing goes for Ginny look alikes.

Barkeep said, "So would you like to be call by your character name or your real name."

Harry-Lee said, "How about both until we leave then just say our characters names. My real name is Charles Lee Anderson and I go by Lee and this is my girlfriend Lorraine Kate Compton and she goes by Kate but since we look exactly like Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, We were making plans on changing our names to those names considering we look like them to the 'T' and all."

3 months later

Harry-Lee changed his real name to Harry James Potter.

Ginny-Kate changed her real name to Ginerva Molly Weasley.

(A/N: Now both Lee and Kate go by Harry and Ginny now as well, too. But Lee and Kate would go by Character Harry and Character Ginny. and Real Harry and Real Ginny would have the word 'Real' before their names and all. When Lee and Kate speak it will be 'Character Harry' or 'Character Ginny')

Character Harry said, "So Gin, what do you think or why is our possession well."

Character Gin said, "You mean like Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto? Probably because without the true Ginny in me, I would've never been able to accept myself or anyone's affection after what happened to me. You sure that doesn't matter to you, I know people like you would like to lose their virginities together and all."

Character Harry said, "Don't worry I have a plan on fixing that if I can use true Harry's knowledge about magic or blood marriages it might be able to at least restore your soul's virginity but not you physical virginity."

Character Ginny had tears in her eyes, "Really? Is that even possible?"

Character Harry nodded, "Usually, it's both physical and spiritual would be restored if we were in the true Harry's world, but can you settle for just one restoration? Otherwise we can try to bring back active magic to this world, but remember if we bring back magic to this world, we bring all magics, wand-wielding wizards, warlocks from charmed, whitelighters and darklighters and demons as well, too. Can you handle that much of a change?"

Character Gin said, "if it can bring me back to my full virginity restoration yes. I'll give it to you, when you feel up to it."

Character Harry replied, "That will have to wait until we are married, you know."

Character Gin sighed, "I know the real Ginny would rather have her family here, but this time, but let's elope Harry, i know you don't want to, but you may have to."

Character Harry sighed, "I know. The real Harry doesn't like it, but he knows that most fathers would give away their daughters and all and knowing Mr. Compton after I met him the first time and all, he seems an odd thing. Wouldn't approve of a Celtic let alone a wizarding marriage."

Character Ginny nodded, "That's right."

Character Harry said, "But let's wait until we release the magic from this world. This way we can be soul-bonded hopefully that's a real thing."

Character Ginny bit her lip, "Harry, memories, shared."

Character Harry said, "Okay 3/4 of a soul bond then. Better?"

Character Ginny nodded, "Much better. But why are we staying in a Room 12 at the Porcupine?"

Character Harry said, "To keep an eye on Miss Rowling so she doesn't escape our knowledge. We went back to America to change our names, but now we are back here in London once again."

Character Ginny said, "Yes, I know, but when do you think the um. Interview will happen?"

Character Harry said, "Soon in another week or two."

Two weeks later Lawyer Dawson went to the Fanfiction writers of all HP fanfiction and commanded them to shut down otherwise they will die by Harry and Ginny Potter's ghost from the Wizarding World.

A day later.

Character Harry and Character Ginny were sitting on the couch watching Miss Rowlings interview and said everything needed to be said, and she even gave an ultimatum about the actors who played Harry and Ginny to date and to get engaged as well too otherwise face death by their character's ghostly counterparts. She shown the tape of her haunting and the haunting of Harry and Ginny's ghosts.

Everyone even the actors/actresses had ashen faces because they never dated the others.

Character Harry and Character Ginny, went out at night in disguise to hide from the public and wondering what a hp reunion was about but they knew they had to make another appearance during said reunion as well, too. So they painted themselves once again with glow-in-dark clear/white paint which gave them a transparent look.

Radcliffe said, "Hello, we are here to talk about the ghosts you saw on tv during Miss Rowling's interview they were not me, and not Bonnie. I don't mind the fanfictions, but someone out there does we need to find out if these ghosts are fake or real."

Lights clicked and Daniel looked above him. And saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley floating in mid-air with no wires attached. and gulped.

Real Harry said in a howling voice, "Iiiiiii ccccaaarrrreeee about the fanfictions, I haaaaateeeeeee that people put me with sooommmeeeoooooonnnnneeee oooooother than Giiiinnny, Iiiiiiiii never liiiiiked nor faaaaaaancied any one else besides Cho and Ginny and Faaancying Cho was a mistaaaaake that I wiiillllll aaaaaallllllllways reggggggrreeeettt. I looooove Ginnny Weasley only and she only loves me and no one else."

Real Ginny said in howling voice, "Thaaaat's correct I would never fall nor would I ever daaate the ponce or ferret and aaaaalll, Iiiiiii only daaated Michael and Dean in order to make Harry jealous to act on the jealousy as well, Yeeeessss Harry I expected you to punch Michael or Dean out and well, steal me aaaawwwaaaaaay from them. Yes I uussseed Michael and Dean in my wooorld which I knnnnnow now was wrong, but IIIIII was desperate to make Harry see me for who I am, and not just his best mate's sister. It worked and Me and Harry were married and still are even after our deaths, in the Wizarrrding Woooorld, you become the age the day you were married to your soul mate. Soul Mates exist. Yes, in our world and Soul bonds do exist, and in not one true alternate world was there a Multi-soul bond, soul bonds are monogamy not polygamy and Alll Wiiiiitches and Wizards are Monogamists not polygamists. Get the fanfiction sites shut down otherwise you will also die for not help Miss Rowling and aaaalllll. The aaaaactoooors and accctresssesss who played us and our friend better start dating and become engaged and married and never diiivorce, divorce isn't alllllllooooooweeed in the wizaaarding world. No annulments, no divorces only widowing and widowering are allowed. No ifs ands or butts about it... Meaning Dannniieeeeellllll Radcliffe better staaart dating Boooonnnnieeeeeee Wright and become engaged and married with no divorce plans ooooooootherwise if you don't; you diiiiiee on the same daaaaaay as Miss Rowling. Which is Nooooooveeeeeeeemmmmmmmber 5, 2021."

They left like ghosts do through the ceiling.

Nov. 5, 2021...

The ghosts return and murder Miss Rowling and their actor counterparts for not following through with the plans and they stalled their plans on reinvigorating the magic and they left messages in blood for the fanfiction authors, They reinvigorated the wiccan magic but not the others. as of yet. and Thanks to the scrying tools. They found each and every fanfiction author who created a non-canon shipping user their user name.

The ghosts and the person whom they possessed were hunted down, but the problem was the police never could figure out who they were because they lived in secret only coming out to seek their revenge on fanfiction authors. The ghosts were aware of sting operations and killed the entire operations as well, too.

Nov. 5, 2025.

They succeed in taking over the world and making it right this time as King Harry and Queen Ginny. They reinstated the British Monarchy as well as took back the US from the and the US went under British Rule once again. Arranged Marriages were put into place with the Harry Potter method. Same Birthdate, 1 yr and 13 before or after one of them was born into the world. Real Harry and Real Ginny completely took over Character Harry and Character's Ginny's body because they didn't feel like staying in the bodies anymore and hoped to restart in a new world.

Real Harry and Real Ginny just becomes Harry and Ginny. or King Harry and Queen Ginny.

King and Queen Harry and Ginny were eventually married early on and once they became royalty and took the title of Kings and Queen of England and Scotland. They decided to rebuild a Hogwarts replica in this dimension thanks to their memories.

Harry and Ginny lived happily ever after once again.

THE END.


End file.
